Suffer in Silence
by Rika760
Summary: 7 months ago, the whole team defeated naraku... or so they thought. but when Inuyasha and Kagome get in a fight, and kagome leaves, Inuyaha can't get through. The story goes on from there. IKa & a little MS (safe rating) chapter 7 up now!
1. Background

Okays peoples!  Thanx 4 bein interested in my story!  I really hope you enjoy it and please r&r!  I'm really happy when I get reviews and I write better that way… so yeah… review.

Disclaimer:  no, no, no! I do _not_ own anything that is Inuyasha! (tho I have a few dvd's and manga…)  All that stuff belongs 2 Rumiko Takahashi herself and u know the rest.

Oookey dokey!  And without any further adieu, lemme start the 1st chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been almost a year since Kagome had visited the Senkoku-Judai period.  All together, the five of them defeated Naraku and all seemed well… until Inuyasha got tired of sitting around and started getting edgy about everything. (more than the usual…)  He refused to do anything to help and this made Kagome angrier than she ever was before.Finally she blew up at Inuyasha for just for walking in the door and they had another one of their rows.  Only it didn't go the way that all the others expected it to.

What the whole thing really came down to for Kagome was that she wasn't needed anymore and the others could carry on well enough without her when she was gone.  So she told them all that she wouldn't be there in the morning and of course no one took her seriously.

It didn't matter anyway.  If she actually went away, then Inuyasha could easily go back and get her.  So everyone went to sleep expecting Kagome to be there in the morning.  And they all woke up to find her gone.  This infuriated Inuyasha (of course) and so he went huffing off to go get her.

But when he jumped into the well, he didn't go through to Kagome's world.  He tried again and again, but never went through.  On the last try, he sat at the bottom in disbelief.

Every time that they fought, he eventually would come back to get her, and there she would be sitting on her bed, waiting for him.  This time, that wouldn't happen.

There would be no struggle to bring her back, no more ramen, no more… her.

He climbed out of the well slowly, and when he got out Inuyasha didn't look at anyone.  He didn't say anything, and so he climbed up to his tree and sat there for days.

And that's how it was left.  He didn't try again, and Sango as well as Miroku knew that it would be the end of their posse… forever?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ookey… that was a pretty bad chapter in the way of stuff happenin' but I guarantee that the next one will be better, longer and more interesting.  And lotsa dialogue. 

I actually wrote that one as a sample 4 people 2 see if they wanted to read the rest of it.  SO… if u did like that one, (or if u didn't like it) r&r!!!

…^_^ onegaishimasu!!!


	2. After the Damage

Well, just in case, I put this one up so I wasn't gonna leave you bored to death.  Here it is!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: After the Damage

Kagome sat on her bed, doing her math homework.

"Homework," she grumbled, "is the cruelest thing on the whole planet that teachers make up to make student's lives miserable.  Especially math home work."

Then she laughed.

"I sound like--"

She was going to say Inuyasha, but stopped mid sentence, and furiously scribbled down her answers in her notebook instead.  Finally, she slammed her math book with a flourish and yelled, "Done!"

Kagome pushed the evil books aside and sprawled herself on her bed.  

"Inuyasha," she murmured, "I never got to say goodbye to him… not to anyone.  It was my own foolish stupidity that I believed he'd be there to get me the next day.  But he never came.  I went back to the well to try and go back, but it was as if it never was a portal to the past.  Then I realized that there would be no going back this time.  I was through with that place.  I'd never go back."

"All through the 7 months that have passed, I always found myself planning my next adventure.  And when I remembered that there was no more adventures, I felt empty and depressed."

"I need to stop this!  If I don't know why I can't go back, I swear I'll go mad!  I've been feeling something these past few weeks… maybe… oh my god!!!"

Kagome lept off her bed and ran downstairs.  Sota was watching T.V. as his normal self and when he saw her he said, "One-chan, Inuyasha's never coming back, is he?"

The question was so ironic, considering that she had been thinking about Inuyasha that exact moment, that Kagome was caught off guard.  But she was in a hurry.

"Um… I… uh…hold that thought! I'll answer it in a sec.  Ok?"

Kagome ran outside and made a beeline for the ancient well.  She kicked the mildewy wood panels away and ran down to the well.

"I finally know what I've been feeling.  It wasn't my test…it's the well!  It's…opened up again!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there's chapter 2!  Yeah… I promised that I'd make this one interesting, but I lied. _  GOMENASAI!!!  Lemme know what u think of it so far, and I'll keep updating!

ARIGATO!!! *^_^*


	3. Truth and Realization

Soo… what did'ya think of chapter 2?  I dunno… it was kinda short, but I'm thinkin' of combining ch 2 and 3 together 2 make it longer.  We'll see!  Anyways…

Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda… I don't own any inuyasha stuff.  Rumiko Takahashi does… blah, blah, blah… you get the point.

And here's chapter 3- the end of the story! …jk! ..jk! ^_^ Kidding…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Loneliness

Inuyasha lay in his tree brooding that day.  Miroku and Sango took off on their own yesterday and he was left with Shippo.  And that gave him even more reason to be mad.

"Inuyasha…" whined Shippo, "will you come down now?  I'm booored!!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kids like you should shut their mouths if they know what's good for them," he growled.

"But you haven't even come out of that tree since yesterday!  And I have nothing to doooo!!!"

"_Urusai ne?_"

"I am no-ot!" wailed Shippo, "your just mad because Kagome isn't here!"

Shippo smiled as a horrible little kid would when they said something to really annoy someone.

"_Urusei!_" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hah!  And I bet if she was here, she'd sit you a thousand times!" and then added a bit softer, "I wish she was here, though.  Don't you- hey! WHERE DID YOU GO?!  DON'T LEAVE MEEE!!!"

But Inuyasha had to get away.  He didn't want to even think about Kagome.  That was a painful spot that he had locked away 7 months ago.  And he put it deep within himself along with things that had happened 50 years ago.  He had forgot about her.  Hadn't he?  

"_No_," he thought, "_I'm cursed with _not_ being able to forget.  I can't forget _anything_ about her.  This is hell.  I need to get away from everything.  Then I might have a better chance_."__

Inuyasha then broke in to a run and ran as fast as he could through the fields.  But as he intersected a road, he almost ran over Miroku and Sango.

"BAKA!!!" yelled Inuyasha, "where the hell have you been these past few days?!"

Miroku sighed, "Sango heard rumors of a demon that was terrorizing a town just north of here.  She wanted to go so she could help them out and I went with her in case it was…more than she could handle."

"AND LEAVE ME WITH A CRYBABY WHO CAN'T GIVE ME A MOMENT'S PEACE?!"

Just then Shippo came wailing down the road, "INUYASHA COME BACK!!! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!!"

Inuyasha turned to the two and said, "See what I mean?!  He won't shut up!!!"

Sango picked up the wailing Shippo and clamped a hand tight over his mouth.  "Stop crying Shippo.  You're giving us all a headache."

Miroku looked around, "Maybe we ought to get off the road."

"Feh!  We can finish this HERE!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well fine if you wanna get run over, but we're going somewhere else," said Sango, "if you want to 'finish' this, we'll be under that tree over there."

And the three of them walked away with Kirara close behind.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, and he walked in the opposite direction.

Sango rested her Hiraikotzu (I really gotta learn how 2 spell that _ gomen!) against the tree.

"Inuyasha's really not doing well is he?" asked Sango.

"Not really," said Miroku, "I thought he'd be a little more resentful myself.  I mean, he _did_ make Kagome run away."

"Kagome ran away because she expected Inuyasha to come and get her.  Inuyasha let her, because he expected to be able to see Kagome the next day and force her to come back.  They both put a lot of faith in that and when that pattern broke, it shattered both of them.  If Kagome were here, she'd probably be spilling out how sorry she was and saying that she'd never leave again.  But you'd never see Inuyasha show his real feelings.  He locks them away and once they're gone, they're gone.  Actually, the only time that they _did_ resurface was when Kikyo showed up."

Sango finished and looked at Miroku.

He sat there looking dumbstruck, "How in the world did you figure that out?"

Sango sighed and patted him on the head, "It's called watching and learning, Miroku.  It helps."

"You watch too much and say too little," complained Miroku, "actually that was probably the longest you've ever talked Sango."

Sango glared at him, "Haha. Very funny, but you could benefit from my ideas."

Then she got up and left.

"_What?_" whined Miroku.  And he fell backward.

Inuyasha had walked all the way to the well that Kagome usually came out of.  It looked the same as it always had.  

He sniffed the air.  Kagome's scent was still there.  No, It was Kikyo's scent.  Had she been here too?  Recently?

Inuyasha sniffed the air again.  It seemed as if her scent was coming from inside the well.  Was that possible?

He stood on the wooden rim of the well and then jumped in.

He expected it not to work, and after, he'd beat himself up about it telling himself how weak he was.  Instead, Inuyasha could see the ground fading away to blackness. 

Inuyasha couldn't wait to see Kagome.  (although he'd just as soon admit it than having to defeat naraku all over again) He waited and knew that in just a few seconds, it would fade into Kagome's world

But it didn't.  It stayed black, and soon, Inuyasha was immobile.  

He looked around and scanned the place.

"Dammit. There's nowhere I can see to get out."

Then someone appeared.  It was a person with black hair and a white haori and hakama.

"Hello Inuyasha.  I've been waiting for you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… there it is… chapter 4.  Sorry 2 leave u with a cliff-hanger like that, but I'll update soon!

Anyways, until next time! Ja!


	4. Rescue

Wow! I was sooo happy to find all those wonderful reviews!!!  ARIGATOGOZAIMASU!!!  I _really_ appreciate it! 

Actually I was in my dad's office and I was jumping up and down on his chair and then his colleague (who I do not know _at all_!) walks in and sees me. _ I was really embarrassed. Bleh! Now, he prolly thinks that I'm a loony.  Oh wells.

Well here's chapter 4!  I'm trying not to move too fast but it's hard because I don't want the story to drag on or anything.

(don't worry… this isn't the end)

Yeah… peoples, I know.  I don't like Kikyo either but read on!

Anyways!!! Read on!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: Rescue

"Kikyo…" mouthed Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Yes, Inuyasha," she smiled a wicked grin, "it's me."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Waiting for you. As I've said.  But I'm not going to _do_ anything until tomorrw night.  Then will be the time."

"W-_what_?!" he yelled.  But all of a sudden, the blackness that surrounded him closed in, and he was tethered there.  He yelled, but then it wrapped over his mouth too.

"You know what tomorrow night is, don't you?  It's the new moon.  See, with the way you are now, it would be impossible to kill you by myself.  But as a human, the task would be very easy," She smiled evilly again, "you can wait here for now.  We'll have another incoming soon from the other side.  And when she's here, I'll kill her as well."

Inuyasha struggled with all his might, but it only got tighter.

"Don't you get it, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said as she walked toward him, "you had your chance 50 years ago, and I'm not one to forget who betrays me!  I'm killing that girl so I'll have no more interferrings with my plans anymore.  But I don't have to wait till next night for her.  You can watch as I do it so you really suffer.  Then you might have your regrets."

Inuyasha struggled even more and he prayed that Kagome would have enough sense _not_ to jump into the well when she felt Kikyo's presence.

Then all of a sudden, an arrow came very close to hitting Kikyo.  She dodged it easily and fetched her own quiver and bow.

She fitted and arrow and let it fly upwards where it parted the blackness.  For a moment, Inuyasha saw a brief glimpse of Kagome.

Inuyasha bit bown hard on his gag, and it disappeared.

"Kagome!  Don't jump into the well!  You'll-  

Right then, Kagome did the thing that Inuyasha had warned her _not_ to do.  And suddenly, there she was standing there as if she had never left.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to him and said, "Well hello to you too," and in answer to Inuyasha's question, "Saving you, of course!"

Then she turned to Kikyo with her arrow raised, "Let Inuyasha go," she said slowly and forcefully, "otherwise this arrow goes straight to your head."

Kikyo smiled evilly (again! man! This woman is evill!!!) "You think you're the better archer?" she said dryly, "I'd like to see you try.  But unfortunately, you're the one who's not going to survive the night."

Kikyo and Kagome then let their arrows go simultaneously, and both went straight towards each other.  But all Kagome did was shift to the right and the arrow missed her.  Kikyo, on the other hand was so surprised that Kagome let hers go, that the arrow hit her squarely on the shoulder.  Kikyo fell with a grunt, and Kagome rand over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said hurriedly, "where's your hand?"

"Right here!"

"Where?!"

"Right here dammit!" he yelled.

"I can't see!" she yelled, "don't get mad at me!"

Kagome plunged her hand into the blackness and fought against whatever was binding him.  She reached and found something solid.

"Is that your hand?" she yelled.

"No, It's my arm. Move farther down!"

"Right.  Got it!"  Kagome stretched to pick up the testusaiga and handed it to Inuyasha.  "There now- AIEEE!"

Kagome screamed as an arrow went right through her shoulder.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, "Hold on, just let me get out."

Kagome crumpled to the ground scrunched as the pain worsened.  It was the worst wound she had ever gotten in her whole life and now there was an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.  Perfect.

Inuyasha burst through his ties with the Tetsusaiga and walked to Kikyo.

"Kikyo," he said darkly, "you won't be living through this one."

Kikyo just stood as a statue, blood drenching her white haori.

"Inuyasha, you may kill me right here, but one things for certain.  That girl will never live.  Those are poisoned arrows, and they should begin working any moment.  You'll never get rid of me fully.  I'll keep coming back, and then one day-"

But Inuyasha chose to strike right then and all too sudden, Kikyo was lying on her back not moving.  (maybe no too sudden… *^_^*)  Inuyasha didn't want to find out if she was dead or not.  He ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" he yelled.

"Of course I can," Kagome smiled very weakly, "can we go now?  The exit is that way."  She lifted up a finger and pointed delicately to nothingness.  Then dropped it as she squinched her eyes in pain.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "How do you know?"

"Just do it all right?" said Kagome impatiently.

Inuyasha picked her up, and then ran in the direction Kagome had pointed.  Kagome eyelids began to flutter and close.

"Kagome!" he yelled, "don't close your eyes!  Whatever you do!"

Kagome struggled to keep them open.  

"Just a bit further," he said, "just do anything to keep yourself awake!"

Kagome squinched her eyes again and tried to sing a childhood song that she once knew.

"Musuunde… hiraiite… tero… unde muusunde….Moto…hiraite…tero…unde…"

Then the blackness faded into Inuyasha's world and finally, they were there.  They had made it.

Then Kagome closed her eyes, and stopped singing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "keep awake!  Kagome!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, sorry to leave it there, but I gotta go 2 volleyball practice.  But I promise to update very soon!

Until next time! Ja!


	5. will she make it?

Hey I'm baaaack!  Sorry I haven't updated in a while.  We were getting the house fumigated and I had not access 2 the computer.  L Gomen! L

Anyways thanx 4 all the reviews peoples!  And yes KIKYO SHOULD DIEEE!!!! (and now she's dead!!! ^_^ That's why I love fanfics!  I can kill off all the characters I hate! ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Survival

Kagome's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.  Her face was screwed up with pain and she was pale from the loss of blood.

Inuyasha was surprised to find that Kagome had led them back to his own world.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha shook her a little, "can you hear me?"

kagome groaned and opened her eyes again.

"Why the hell did you do that Kagome?!" he yelled.

"D-do what?" she said quietly.

"Why are we not in your world?" Inuyasha was getting inpatient.

"Because," she said quietly, as if whispering, "I didn't want to risk the chance of being stuck in my own world again without you."

She smiled weakly but then screwed up her face again.

"Kagome?  Hold on!"

Inuyasha then ran as fast as he could to find someone that could help.  He found Sango.

All of a sudden Kagome stopped breathing altogether.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "don't you dare leave me!  Got it?!"

His face looked scared and he didn't look himself.

"Sango!  Kagome's injured!  Help!"  he then realized that he sounded like a retard for the last two things he said and shut his mouth quickly.  He _really_ wasn't himself.

He stopped and laid her on the ground.

Sango came running over and looked at Kagome with surprise and worry.

"Kagome's back!  But… how did this happen?"  she asked gesturing to the wound.

"Later!  Do something she's not breathing!"

"Ok… we have to pull the arrow out in case she looses too much blood… and maybe if we're lucky, the pain will bring her back to her senses."

Sango began to rip away the sleeve of Kagome's uniform so she could better get to the wound.  She placed her hand firmly on Kagome's shoulder and pressed it to the ground.  Her other hand gripped the arrow shaft.

"Ok… 1, 2, 3!"

On 3 she pulled it out and suddenly Kagome gave a huge gasp of breath and coughed up a bunch of blood.  She let out a small whimper and the corners of her winced eyes watered.  Only when Sango stuffed the wound with herbs did she actually begin to let the tears fall.

Kagome's face was ghostly white and there were traces of blood at her lips.  The wound itself was gory as it ever could've been and it didn't stop spurting out blood.  

Sango used the scraps of the tattered sleeve as bandages and wound them gently over Kagome's shoulder.  Kagome hiccupped with pain at each time the impromptu-bandage passed over the wound.

"Will she… will she be all right?" asked Inuyasha grimly.

"I…" said Sango, "…I …"

"She will be, won't she?!" asked Inuyasha desperately.

"But Inuyasha… she…" there were now tears welling up in her own eyes, "Kagome… she… she's dying."

Inuyasha stood still and finally the words sunk in.

"_What?!_" Inuyasha roared, "You're lying!  Kagome _is_ gonna live!  Just watch!"

"Look Inuyasha," the tears were coming down hard now, (come on! She and Kagome are good friends! Of course she's gonna cry!) "First of al, as I said, she's dying.  That doesn't necessarily mean she will die.  But I'll warn you: her chances are slim.  _ Very_ slim.  She has lost a lot of blood and there's poison in the wound that I haven't found an antidote for yet.  Secondly I think that Kagome's best chances are for her to get to Kaede's place.  Can you take her there as fast as you can?"

"Ok," said Inuyasha.  And without a fuss, he picked up Kagome and ran.

Inuyasha ran as if his life depended on it.  Kagome was crying and hiccupping even more frequently now, and Inuyasha knew that the poison must be kicking in.

He skidded to a halt before Kaede's hut and rushed in.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede answered, "why are you—Kagome!  Lay her down over there.

Inuyasha did as he was told with the greatest care.  Kaede meanwhile rummaged for herbs and other remedies.

"What kind of wound is it?" Kaede called.

"Poison-tipped arrow, but Sango pulled it out.  I don't know what to do about the poison though."

Kaede leaned over Kagome and called, "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't respond.

"Inuyasha go outside and wait."

"_WAIT _?!" roared Inuyasha.

"Yes.  Wait.  I'll need privacy  And when the others come, you can clue them in too.  I'll warn you though, the chances are grim that she'll pull through this."

"I know that!" howled Inuyasha.  And he went up to his tree to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there it is.  I kno I said that I'd update soon 4 that one, but I lied. (gomen!) but the next one will be coming up soon!


	6. dreams

Wow… it's been a long time since I've written.  I'm really sorry about that too.  I started school again last week and my teachers don't like me so they assign lotsa homework.  Anyways, this one is long and I hope it doesn't drag on too much.  Just let me know!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

Kagome opened her eyes.  She was standing at the edge of a beautiful pond with the clearest water she had ever seen.

Somehow, she knew what to do.  As if she did this kind of thing every day, she took a step foreword and placed her feet on the mirror-like surface of the lake and walked foreword even more to where she was dead center.

She turned around in a 360º angle to scan her surroundings.

"This will do well," she thought.

She heard a rustle and turned.

There was Inuyasha.  But he didn't see her.  He saw something beyond.

"Good," she thought.

She raised her bow and fitted it with an arrow.

This one was directed at the hanyou's heart.  He'd not survive.

Then out stumbled… herself???

She couldn't hear them, but the girl was warning Inuyasha about something.  Her.

So what? Ifd the girl got in the way, that was her problem.

Inuyasha turned and saw her.

She saw him and saw his eyes.  His eyes were sad and disbelieving

Then… Kagome snapped back to her senses.  She couldn't move.  She was like a puppet.

She pulled the string of her bow taut.

"_Where am I_?" Kagome thought, "_why can't I move?  Why am I aiming at Inuyasha?  Why can I see myself?  This is freaky enough!  I just want to stop!"_

She let the arrow fly.  It hit dead center.

"_NO!"_ Cried out Kagome silently.

Inuyasha had flung himself in front of Kagome to shield her.  He was staggering.

She knew that one more arrow would kill him properly.

She fitted another arrow.  This was certainly going to be the final blow.  She pulled it back as far as it would go till her muscles ached.

She counted down the seconds.  5… 4… 3… 2…

Inuyasha sat in his tree.  He had been thinking.  Thinking about what had happened in the well.

He had killed Kikyo who had almost killed Kagome.  He'd killed the person he had loved.  But he had lov_ed_ her. When Kikyo hod rose again, she wasn't the same.  She wasn't the same Kikyo he knew.  The old Kikyo was gone and never coming back.  But why did he feel so awful?

"_Nothing has been going right_," Inuyasha thought, "_Why do things have to be so damn complicated?!  I just can't sit here and watch Kagome die… but there's nothing I can do…"  _He leaned back.  "_Things will get better when Kagome wakes up.  I just know it._"

He sat in silence for awhile and listened to the world around him.  Then a piercing scream ripped through the silence.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Inuyasha jumped.  

"What the- Who the hell was that?!"

Then the answer came to him.  He leaped from his tree and ran into Kaede's hut.

In the hut was Kagome sobbing into her pillow.

"Kagome…" whispered, but all that came to him was, "you're awake!"

Kagome looked up.  Her stare was blank and the glimmer was gone from her eyes.  Her long black hair was matted and greasy and she looked extremely pale and weak.

Inuyasha, who had been so relieved before, was shocked.  Maybe he had thought that when Kagome woke up, she'd be the same again.  That wouldn't be true.  But he knew this was not the same Kagome.  She wasn't smiling.  She was sobbing.  And for the second time, Inuyasha was afraid.  Afraid he'd never see the same Kagome again.

"Inuyasha…" the word was spoken in a hardly audible whisper.  Inuyasha could sense grief, fear, pain and relief all at one time.

Kagome, shaking with fear and lack of strength, got up with all her might  and with her shoulder limp, threw herself at Inuyasha and sobbed into his front.

"You're… you're alive!  T-thank god!  I'd thought I'd…I'd never s-see you again.  I was so sc-cared!  I d-didn't want to believe that…"

"_What are you talking about Kagome_?!"

"I… I killed you!"

"You _what_?!"

"I d-did it!  It w-was me.  It was t-the w-worst experience of my entire l-life!  Thank god you're still here."  He noticed how quietly she talked.  She was that weak… but yet she found a way to get up.

"Kagome…" he started, but stopped.  Kagome might not have been her full self, but she was still there.  She was still alive.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself.  He wrapped his arms around her, carefully avoiding her shoulder and pressed her body against his.

"_She's so cold…_" he thought.

"You're all right now," he said everything's gonna be just fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was chapter 6!  I had to add some fluff at the end because I couldn't wait to do that!  Next time either more fluff or more action. Iono… you choose!  Tell me kay?

Anyways! Until next time


	7. Dreams AGAIN!

WOW!!! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't written in so long!  I promise that I'll try 2 do better ____ gomen!  I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!!  Thank u so MUCH!!!  And although this is really late, please please please keep reading!  And thanx 2 all the peoples who are right now! ^_____^ only… you'd kinda have 2 be reading this right now… NEVER MIND!!!

Anyways, I'm gonna try to add a little Japanese here and there form now on.   The words will be italicized and the translation for the words will be at the end of the chapter.  If I get the word or translation wrong PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!!  It's bad enough that I can't write a proper sentence in the language and all I need is another reason to squish into my schedule Japanese lessons. (However much I'd like to take them, I simply don't have time!!!) If anyone has a problem with this please let me know.  Don't worry! It's prolly only gonna be only words.

Anyways…  here's chapter 7!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER 7:  dreams… AGAIN?!

Inuyasha succeeded in calming Kagome down until she fell silently asleep in his arms.  He put her back in a sleeping position and looked at her.

But just to reassure himself more than anyone, he said, "Kagome, I know you can fight it.  Just promise me that you'll never give up, ok?"

Kagome was asleep so obviously she didn't answer.

Inuyasha got up, walked towards the door and freezed.  Miroku, Sango and Shippo were standing at the door and were wearing extremely annoyingly grins on their faces.  

"So…" said Miroku casually, "how'd it go?"

Sango stifled a snigger.

"WHAT?!" the way that they were smiling was pissing him off, "What the hell do you think you're doing here anyway?!

"Just checking in on how… uh… you were uh…*snigger* doing… yeah… *snigger*" said Sango.

Then realization hit Inuyasha.

"Aw… no… you didn't just… look in? Did you?"

All three looked very guilty.

Shippo piped up.

"You guys ruined everything!  You're not supposed to _look_ like you _saw_!!!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Hehehe… erm… yea… we're guilty," said Sango.

Then Miroku burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha…" he laughed, "you should see your face! HAHAHA!!!"

"Erm Miroku…" said Sango.

Miroku fell down laughing.

"Miroku…"

"HAHAHA!!!"

"MIROKU!" and Sango slapped him.  Hard.

"OW!  WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled.

Sango didn't say anything but inclined her head towards Inuyasha.  He looked as if he was going to kill all three of them.  Sango decided to try to steer the conversation a little bit.

"SO… is Kagome awake yet?" she said conversationally.

"What did you see?"  said Inuyasha menacingly.

"See?" said Sango as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand what you're getting at.  Do you Shippo?" said Sango ignorantly.

"Uh well I…" Sango's grip on him tightened, "… no.  I don't know.   Do you Miroku?"

"Yeah I d— OW!!!" Sango had applied pressure on his wrist so hard that there were most certainly indents where her fingers had been.  "I guess I don't then," he said glaring at Sango.

Miroku gave a sly grin.  

"What were you doing? Eh?  Were you—"

"That's enough Miroku!" snapped Sango.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" demanded Inuyasha.

All three looked at him, as it was blatantly obvious.

"Well?"

"Checking up on Kagome of course!" piped up Shippo, "I haven't seen her forever and I want to NOW!"

"_Urusai_, Shippo!" reprimanded Sango.

"Don't give me that crap!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hey," said Sango in defense mode, "you're not the only one concerned for Kagome's safety so don't give us that crap."

"Fine then," said Inuyasha angrily, "sorry I kept you!"

He quickly left the hut as quickly as he had come and left Sango, Miroku and Shippo behind.  The three watched him go.  

"_Daku!_" complained Miroku, "Sango, you need to warn me before you do that again.  I'm gonna have bruises on my wrist for weeks!  And my face won't stop stinging!  _Ittai!!!_"

"Oh come on!" said Sango, "You're such a wimp!  And I didn't squeeze your wrist that hard!"

"Oh yes you did!  Look," he pulled off his glove and there were certainly finger marks.

"Oh… sorry," said Sango, "guess I kinda didn't know how hard I was pressing."

Miroku looked as if it were greatly paining him.

"Kiss it and make it better?" he asked hopefully.

"Miroku…"

"Y-yes…" he answered not sure if she would inflict her wrist-crushing hands on him or not.

She took his other wrist.

Miroku grinned.

"Do you want me to make you a set of two broken wrists?" she asked menacingly.

Miroku gulped.  Disappointed again.  Dammit.

"Do you?" 

Miroku stood still.

"You do know how freaky you look right now, don't you?" said Miroku.

Her grip tightened.

"EEP!" squealed Miroku, and ran into the hut.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were all crowded around the fire in Kaede's hut.  Kaede was dressing Kagome's wounds and putting cloths on her feverish head.

"I still say that the poison in the arrow is driving Kagome mad," said Shippo.

"What?!" said Inuyasha a little too loudly.

Kaede shushed him.

"Well… it makes sense doesn't it?" he continued, "you say Kagome awoke saying things that didn't make any sense and we know that there was a poison in the arrow, just not what poison."

"Kagome's not going crazy!" said Inuyasha, "she's just not well."

"Well that's obvious," scoffed Shippo.

"Thank you, fox-midget, but I don't need you to tell me—"

"What did you call me?" said Shippo angrily.

"Cut it out both of you," said Miroku, "you guys are giving me a headache."

"Yeah," said Sango, "could you stop jumping down each other's throats?  It gets annoying."

"But when Kagome woke up," said Shippo, "what was she exactly saying?"

Inuyasha paused as if he didn't want to tell them.

"She said… something like 'I killed you and I'm so sorry'."

"Huh?" said Miroku, "that's confusing."

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha lost in thought.

Kaede walked over to the group. 

"So, how is she?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, she's got a fever and it won't go down.  I think I'll go get some new fresh water from the stream and see if it cools her down.  Anyone care to join me?" she asked.

"I'll come," said Shippo and the two left.

"So, as I was saying…"

Inuyasha's ears picked up something.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the others.

"No… I don't think…"

Then it was clear that all three heard it.  Someone was whispering.

"Spider… feather… mirror… dead… alive…"

Inuyasha looked behind the wall.

Kagome was whispering in her sleep.

"It's Kagome," he said aghast.

"What?!"

The two went over to see for themselves.

"Spider…dead…feather…dead…mirror…dead…alive…spider…alive…feather…alive….mirror…"

"What is she talking about?" asked Miroku bewildered.

Every time Kagome spoke, the words became clearer, the sound louder and the sentences more complete.

Kagome was speaking almost close to comprehendible.

Her body tensed up.  Her eyes opened.

"The spider, feather and mirror were all dead, but now they aren't!  Beware!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okays, well… I hope that was long enough.  My next post will prolly be around 10/3 on Friday b/c I have a lot of free time then.  Until next time!

Translation-

_Ittai_- it hurts

_Daku-_ man!

_Urusai-_ annoying (a.k.a. you're annoying)


End file.
